Actuating devices are well known in the art. Typical actuating devices drive a load or an actuator. An actuator is a device that converts electrical energy to mechanical energy. Exemplary actuating devices include devices for generating liquid droplets of active materials, such as air freshening systems, air treatment devices, nebulizers; and mechanically operated toys. To drive a load or actuator, an actuating device requires a sufficient amount of power. For example, an electromechanical actuator that generates liquid droplets of perfume materials in an air freshening system typically requires at least about 200 mA, at various voltages such as about 100 volts. To generate multiple voltages from a single variable voltage, air freshening systems, for example, often utilize a direct current to direct current (DC/DC) converter. Additionally, para-medical actuating devices such as nebulizers typically utilize DC/DC converters for its reliability in providing continuous operation. A DC/DC converter is a circuit which converts a source of direct current from one voltage level to another. DC/DC converters offer a method of generating multiple controlled voltages from a single variable battery voltage, thereby saving space instead of using multiple batteries to supply different parts of the device and, in turn, enable continuous operation of an actuating device. As such, DC/DC converters are commonly utilized in hand held or portable actuating devices. However, the cost of a DC/DC converter may be half of the retail price of a portable household actuating device, such as an air treatment or air freshening system, which makes its application in household actuating devices cost prohibitive. Thus, there remains a need for an electronic control circuit that is cost appropriate for portable household applications.